1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector. More specifically, the present invention relates an electrical connector.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has also become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. Specifically, manufacturers of bicycle components have been continually improving performance, reliability and appearance of the various components.
Recently, bicycles have been provided with an electronic drive train for smoother shifting. These electronic drive trains include a rear multi-stage sprocket assembly with a motorized rear derailleur and a front multi-stage sprocket assembly with a motorized front derailleur. These derailleurs are electronically operated by a cycle computer for automatically and/or manually shifting of the derailleurs. The cycle computer is also often coupled to other components that are electrically controlled or operated. For example, some bicycles include electronically controlled suspension assemblies for adjusting the stiffness of the ride depending on a variety of factors.
The cycle computer uses one or more sensors to monitor various operations of the bicycle, such as speed, cadence, riding time and gear position, which are in turn used to electrically control or operate these electronic components. In this type of an arrangement, electrical wires or cords are utilized to transmit the electrical current to and from the various components and sensors. These electrical wires or cords are often connected to the components and/or sensors by electrical connectors. These electrical wires and connectors are often attached to the bicycle frame without regard to the appearance of the bicycle.
Since the bicycle is typically utilized outdoors, the electrical connections of the electrical connectors are exposed to a variety of weather conditions. The electrical connections can often be contaminated so as to degrade performance of the operation of the electrically control component. If the electrical connections get too dirty, the bicycle components and/or sensors may not operate properly. Since the electrical connections are exposed to adverse weather conditions, it is important that the electrical connectors provide a good solid connection so that they can operate even though they may become slightly contaminated.
Additionally, in certain riding conditions such as off-road type riding, the cyclist often encounters obstructions such as bushes or tree limbs. Sometimes, these obstructions can catch the electrical wires or cords and affect performance of the electrical components and/or sensors. Additionally, in some situations, other obstructions such as clothing, bicycle lock cables or tools can catch on the electrical wires or cords. Typically, the electrical connectors of the electrical cords are secured to mating electrical connectors via non-releasable connections such as threads or the like. The problem with such non-releasable electrical connectors is that the electrical cord can get caught on an obstruction, which can result in the rider losing control over the bicycle and serious damage to the electrical cord.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an electrical connector which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector that is used with a mating electrical connector to provide a rigid connection therebetween as well as a watertight connection therebetween.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector with a releasable connection therebetween in case of the electrical cord is accidentally caught on an object during riding in order to avoid serious damage to the cord and prevent the rider from losing control over the bicycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a male electrical connector, which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing an electrical connector that comprises an electrical contact housing, at least one electrical contact, an outer casing and an annular sealing member. The electrical contact housing has a first end and a second end with at least one bore extending between the first and second ends. The electrical contact is retained within the bore of the electrical contact housing. The outer casing includes an attachment portion and a tubular portion. The attachment portion is fixedly coupled to the first end of the electrical contact housing. The tubular portion is radially spaced from the second end of the electrical contact housing to form an annular space between an inner surface of the tubular portion and the second end of the electrical contact housing. The tubular portion of the outer casing has an inwardly extending protrusion with an abutment surface that faces away from the second end of the electrical contact housing. The annular sealing member is formed of a resilient and compressible material that is located in the annular space.